In recent years, unmanned aerial vehicles (such as fixed-wing aircrafts, rotary-wing aircrafts including helicopters), motor vehicles, submarines or ships, as well as satellites, space stations, spacecrafts and the like have become widely utilized, for example, in the area of surveillance, search and rescue operations, and other fields.
These movable objects can be configured to carry payloads. The payloads may include imaging devices (cameras, video recorders, and the like), lighting devices, and other devices. Oftentimes, such payloads are directly coupled to the movable objects. In some instances, such payloads are coupled indirectly to the movable objects via carriers or mounting structures. Such carriers may include gimbal platforms. The carrier and the payload as a whole may be referred to as the load.
An aerial vehicle can be used to perform aerial photography via an aerial camera mounted on the aerial vehicle. Conventional camera's shooting angles cannot change relative to the aerial vehicle, this limiting their ability to conduct surveillance.